glyosfandomcom-20200215-history
Split Outlander
=Story= Astrolog: Repairs "The following lunar revolutions showed Andur aided by an elder, together they made heavy repairs to the Celluship. One night the living toxins attacked without warning. These horrid green shades brought with them a violent wave of metamorphoses. With a single poisonous touch the Toxlanders mutated the Lunar Elders from arcane knowledge keepers to corrupted schemers…"http://www.481universe.com/?p=6479 Astrolog: Toxic Attack "Andur’s mind raced as the green shades slashed at his back. The Toxlander’s touch amplified and warped every aspect of him, mentally, physically and spiritually. The transformation was quick, before he could blink his dark muted tone shifted to a brighter more intense one. A mental heaviness came over Andur, the weight of the universe was crashing in on him. Andur frantically turned to the Elder searching for guidance but there was none to be found, only malice and rage. The now corrupted elder snarled, shook wildly and leapt to attack…"http://www.481universe.com/?p=6507 Astrolog: Failure "Andur had no other option but climb into the partially fixed Celluship. The viewing screen closed behind him, locking Andur inside the sphere. Horrible thoughts flooded into his mind. Heavy thoughts. Self blaming thoughts. The Toxlanders and Corrupted Elders surround the ship, mindlessly trying to get in."http://www.481universe.com/?p=6509 Astrolog: Reflection "Looking into the eyes of the corrupted elder brought only more heaviness to Andur, the weight wracked his brain. “The right thing would have been to wipe them out, before it got to this point” he thought. The heaviness continued to grow, “this was all on me…” When Toal went his separate way he immediately started attacking these mindless Toxlanders. Unfortunately he didn’t make it out without a few wounds. Unlike Andur however, Toal’s transformation went almost unnoticed. Once the Toxlanders in Toal’s immediate area were dealt with he didn’t think twice, in fact he never looked back. He willed up all the power he could muster and made flight without the use of a ship. It seemed the heaviness Andur was experiencing didn’t affect Toal, almost as if it made him more powerful. And just like that, with a pink flash he was gone."http://www.481universe.com/?p=6511 Astrolog: Escape "Tucked safely inside the partially repaired Celluship Andur activated the flight commands. With a sudden jolt the ship shot up and levitated above the gathering Toxlanders and Corrupted Elders. Andur pressed his face to the view screen feeling like this whole thing was his fault. Instead of facing it directly just as Toal had, Andur was running away. With a flash the Celluship zoomed off into the starry night sky."http://www.481universe.com/?p=6513 =Versions= Andur Production PVC Andur Split Outlander - Teal and Pink Outlander. Helmet included! 18 total parts. Released September 19th, 2014. $10 each.http://www.481universe.com/?p=6643 Andur-split.jpg Toal Production PVC Toal Split Outlander - Pink and Teal Outlander. Helmet included! 18 total parts. Released September 19th, 2014. $10 each.http://www.481universe.com/?p=6643 Toal-split.jpg Pink Assortment A Production PVC Pink Assortment A - Teal and Pink Outlander. Included in this pack are one of each piece pictured above, two helmets, three heads, two ankle extenders, one set of hips and two mini figures. Released November 16th, 2014. $8 each.http://www.481universe.com/?p=7371 Accessories-pack-pink.jpg Teal Assortment A Production PVC Teal Assortment A - Pink and Teal Outlander. Included in this pack are one of each piece pictured above, two helmets, three heads, two ankle extenders, one set of hips and two mini figures. Released November 16th, 2014. $8 each.http://www.481universe.com/?p=7371 Accessories-pack-teal.jpg =References= Category:NiStuff Category:The Outlander Category:Andur and Toal